Kistune on water
by Kujaku no Yuki
Summary: J'ai eu la très bonne idée de me cacher dans une caisse de pomme pour finalement arriver dans la cale d'un célèbre équipage de pirate. J'ai de très grandes chance d'y passer vu l'apparence que j'ai. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Que je répète tout, j'ai été pourchassé par les marchands d'esclaves parce que je fais partie de l'espèce des Hommes-Animaux. Ensuite j'ai dû activer un appareil du Docteur Vegapunk pour pouvoir cacher mes oreilles et mes queues de renard. Après, j'ai eu la très que dis-je l'excellente idée de me cacher dans une caisse en bois contenant des pommes. Je n'avais pas pensé que ma cachette allait être achetée par quelqu'un. Celui-ci la soulevé avec une telle force que l'expression "Tomber dans les pommes" n'est jamais été aussi vrai. La brute, comme on va l'appeler, n'a pas hésité à descendre et à monter des escaliers, à jeter la caisse quand il faisait une pause et la remettre sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates sans penser une seule seconde s'il y avait une pauvre personne à l'intérieur. Je l'avoue, les chances sont de moins 1%. Il y avait que ça comme cachette !. Je pouvais très bien me cacher dans les arbres mais malheureusement j'ai les cheveux blancs. On va dire que cette couleur dans une masse de feuilles vertes est facilement reconnaissable. On peut donc dire que la boîte était ma seule option.

La personne m'emmena au port. Je pouvais très bien entendre des bruits de conversations autour. Je compris les mots "voyage", "Marine", "humains" et autres. Mon porteur confia la caisse à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était doux, il me porta avec une délicatesse et ARGH ... JETTE PAS LA CAISSE ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. La très gentille personne qui acheta la caisse me confia à un malade mental ! Il est entrain de AIE s'amuser à jongler avec la boîte. AIE.

On me posa dans ce que je suppose être la réserve. Hallejuah. Je suis peut être saine et sauf mais pour combien de temps, j'en ai aucune idée.

Euh. Attendez deux secondes. Je mets en route mon cerveau. Je suis dans la cale d'un bateau, celui-ci vient de partir en mer. Je suis sans doute sur un bateau de pirates car vu ce qu'ils disaient sur la Marine, je peux affirmer que leurs relations ne soient pas des plus jolies jolies. Je me rappelle avoir entendu "Fisher Tiger". Si je n'ai pas la mémoire qui flanche, ce nom est celui d'un Homme-Poisson. Je mets toutes les pièces dans l'ordre. ... KUSO je suis dans le navire des Pirates du Soleil et j'ai l'apparence d'une humaine. Mes heures sont comptées. Kistune-sama, Pandore-sama, Yami-sama, protégez-moi ! OH, de la lumière, vous êtes venus pour moi, MERCIIIIII et ...

\- Hey, dis donc je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la cale de notre bateau au milieu de notre nourriture.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ananimny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir =D.**** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira de nouveau**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Lâche-moi sale brute m'écriais-je

\- Hors de question Nyu, il faut que je t'emmène voir le capitaine Tiger.

\- Attention, si tu continues. Je vais te lancer mon TERRIBLE regard et celui-ci va te transformer en takoyaki !

\- Nyu ?

\- Je suis sérieuse.

L'homme poulpe qui m'avait trouvé, avait énormément de mal à me contenir. Il du utiliser ses 6 bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. J'avais tenté de partir lorsqu'il m'avait découvert mais se fut en vain. Il m'attrapa à la seconde où j'avais commencé de détaler. Ni une ni deux, j'avais de nouveau été lancer comme un sac à patates.

Mon bourreau me lâcha une fois arrivé dans la cabine de son chef. Celle-ci était bondée de monde. Il n'y avait que des hommes-poissons. Ils étaient tout différents. Au centre de tous ça, il avait une table avec 3 personnes autour. Celle de gauche me semblaigentille, du moins l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Celle de droite était tout le contraire. Il était agressif. Rien qu'à sa tête, on pouvait dire qu'il était méchant. Enfin celle du milieu, c'était Fisher Tiger, j'avais vu sa tête dans le journal récemment ….. il imposait le respect. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le décrire. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant notre chef à nous les Hommes-Bêtes.

\- Jeune fille, puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais dans notre cale.

C'est mauvais, ils me regardent tous. Ne dis surtout pas de bétises. Ta vie est en jeu.

\- Je peux aussi savoir pourquoi tu voulais transformer Octo en takoyaki ?

C'est bon. Je suis morte.

\- Excusez-moi. Je voulais nullement changer votre ami en nourriture. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la panique hahaha …. haha. S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas suppliais-je à genoux tout en étant paniquée.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur de nous ?

\- Bien évidemment, vous êtes tous là à me regarder prêt à me faire du mal ou à me jeter par dessus bord. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ….. pleurais-je. Me protéger. Je ne voulais pas être réduite en esclavage … vous devez bien le comprendre vous qui avait gravis Mariejoa à mains nues pour aller libérer tous les esclaves et peu importe leur race.

\- Shahahahaha, voyez-vous ça. L'humaine est en pleurs et à genoux devant nous entrain de nous supplier de la laisser la vie commença de causer la personne à droite.

\- Arlong ! S'énerva Fisher Tiger

\- Et bien quoi Tai-aniki. Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi devant nous, non ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les déci...

Plus rien, je m'étais évanouie. Je m'étais trop mis de pression. Les voir me dévisager parce que j'avais les cheveux blancs et me hair pour certains parce que je ressemblais à un humain, se fut de trop. Mes chances de survies commençaient de partir en fumée. Je pouvais dire adieu à la vie. J'aurais dû écouter mon maitre. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais déjà chez nous entrain de boire un bon lait chaud tout en mangeant des biscuits.

Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que je vive. Alors, go !

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, j'ai vu les cicatrices qui ornaient ton ventre lorsqu'Aladin t'a examiné m'arrêta une voix non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais

\- WAH monsieur tiger, qu'est que ….. Examiner ?

La tension montait en moi. Avait-il découvert ce que j'étais ?

\- Vu ta tête, on dirait que tu caches quelque chose

\- Abso...Asbolument pas.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer d'où te viens toutes ces cicatrices sur ton ventre ?

\- Mauvais traitement de la part d'humains.

\- A cause de tes cheveux ? Ta couleur n'est pas courante.

\- Si vous voulez savoir, je suis très bien acceptée sur mon île avec.

\- Etonnant

\- Les gens ont l'habitude de me voir. On peut donc dire que cela ne les choque pas. On est tous très solidaire entre nous.

\- Bien. Peux-tu me dire ton nom à présent ?

\- Je suis …. Yuki Kujaku.

\- Yuki, je t'annonce ici et maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipage des Pirates du Soleil.

\- Mais mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu es différente de ceux de ton espèce notamment parce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être rejeté.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, d'autres pers...

\- Et puis ton regard

\- Mon regard ?

\- Il est différent de celui des autres humains. Rien qu'en observant tes yeux, je ne serais en mesure de te dire que tu as énormément souffert.

\- Vous êtes étonnant.

Quand je disais, qu'il inspirait le respect cet homme. Limite, il serait un genre de Little Abby, un gardien de la paix à lui tout seul.

Partir en mer avec les Hommes-Poissons, pourquoi pas. Enfin, ça me permettrait de rejoindre mon île natale et d'être en sécurité mais cela signifie aussi que mon identité peut être à tout moment révélé.

Je suivis Tiger dans son bureau. Il était désormais vide. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment m'avait il dit. Devant moi, il y avait l'objet qui allait m'imposer la marque du soleil.

\- Pourrais-je l'avoir dans mon dos, s'il vous plait.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Dès demain, Octo te présentera chaque membre de l'équipage et te montrera tes tâches. J'ai informé les autres que je te prenais sous mon aile.

\- Merci

Il posa la marque au centre de mon dos.


	3. Chapter 2 Partie 1 : Le Repas

**Ce chapitre fut réécrit pour plus de compréhension. **

* * *

Chapitre 2 Partie 1 : Jour 1 en terre inconnue : Le Repas

Tiger me montra ma cabine une fois que la marque fut mise dans mon dos. Elle était de taille moyenne. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un lit, une armoire et un petit bureau. Il y avait aussi un hublot et une petite porte au fond donnant sur une salle de bain. Je remerciai Tiger et lui souhaitai de passer une bonne nuit avant de profiter pleinement de mon nouveau petit coin de Paradis. Je remarquai un plateau de nourriture sur mon lit. Il y avait un petit verre d'eau, un morceau de pain et une ... pomme. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès. Je peux pas leur en vouloir. J'engloutis le repas en quelques secondes puis je décidai de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour une pause bien méritée. Je fermai la porte à clé pour protéger mes arrières. Une fois dans la douche, je retirais mes boucles d'oreilles. Mes oreilles d'humains commencèrent par monter au sommet de ma tête pour finalement devenir des oreilles de renard. Mes queues apparurent au même moment. J'en avais 6 au total et dans quelques semaines, une septième poussera. Faire partie de la famille qui doit gérer le temple des divinités locales est assez contraignante. Je dois avoir non pas une mais neuf queues de renard. Je vous dis comment qu'elles embarrassent. Imaginez, vous courrez pour échapper à la boulangère et votre seul moyen de vous en sortir c'est une petite ruelle. Sachez que vous ne pourrez point y allez parce que vous serez trop grosse à cause des queues à l'arrière. Quel est le résultat si vous passez ? Vous vous retrouvez coincé, on est obligé d'appeler du monde pour vous sortir de là et vous vous prenez une tarte de la boulangère ainsi qu'une engueulade du maire et une de votre maître. Un pur bonheur, je vous le dis.

Une fois ma douche prise (et mes boucles d'oreilles remises pour pouvoir cacher mon identité), je m'affalai telle une crêpe sur le lit et commençai à dormir en comptant des petits béliers et des petits capricornes qui sautaient par-dessus les barrières.

Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à passer par le hublot pour m'atterrir en plein visage. Je me levai difficilement. Il était peut-être le temps que je sorte pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Surtout rappelles toi Yuki, ne me provoque personne. Il est interdit de rigoler en voyant le physique de quelqu'un. Si ça arrive, sort une blague ou une chanson, ce genre de chose détend l'atmosphère. Ah une dernière chose, surtout, SURTOUT ne pas provoquez Arlong. Si jamais ça arrive, je suis morte ! et je peux adieu aux "cookies tueurs" de Fana. Inspire, expire, c'est bon, je suis prête. Un petit pas pour le monde, un grand pas pour moi. J'ai la main sur la poignée, alors nom de diou, ouvre-moi cette porte. Ils vont pas te tuer dehors. Ils sont tous civilisés à l'extérieur, enfin je crois.

Ayez, je suis sortie après être restée ... plusieurs minutes devant la porte et qu'Octo soit venu me chercher. Je suis nul. J'avais trop de stresse.

Mon cher compagnon m'emmena en cuisine et me dit de préparer le petit déjeuner et le dîner. C'est jouable. Je vais leur faire des petits jus fruits accompagnés de petites tartes aux pommes. On pousse le délire sur ce fruit jusqu'au bout, mes amis. Mais il y a juste un petit problème, je peux pas utiliser le four. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Dès que j'en voie un, faut que je m'éloigne. C'est la terrible maladie de "Si tu touches ou voies un four, éloignes toi comme si c'était les tourtes aux miels de Grand-Mamie Gisèle".

(petite ellipse)

\- Nyu, Yuki tu ne voudrais pas de l'aide ?

\- T'inquiète mon ami Takoyaki, je gère.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as mis des gants et des lunettes et que tu utilises une pince pour tenter d'ouvrir un four, nyu

\- Je sais mais j'ai la phobie de ces choses et ...et ... et OUIN me laisse pas avec ce monstre. Regarde les affreux boutons noirs et sa vitre qui te regarde prête à te manger aux moindres faux pas. C'est un véritable cauchemar. Je suis paralysée de partout. Ouin

\- Je vais m'occuper du four Nyu, toi occupes-toi de mettre la table.

\- Oh merci, jamais je n'oublierais ce geste héroïque que tu viens de faire. N'oublie le monstre t'observe. Il ne te lâche pas.

Je confiai toute mon armure à ce noble poulpe pour qu'il mette les tartes dans la Chose. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle en faisant ce genre de chose mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai la phobie des fours. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Trêve de bavardage, je dois mettre la table.

(deuxième ellipse)

Le repas avait commencé dans le calme. La majorité des hommes-poissons m'avaient regardé d'un air mauvais. J'avais beau me faire aussi petite qu'une souris rien ne s'arrangeait. En plus de ça, j'avais Arlong en face de moi. Quand il était arrivé, il ne restait plus qu'une place et c'était devant moi. Je me suis retenue de lui dire qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. JE TIENS A MA VIE, PAUVRE FOU.

A côté, j'avais un certain Macro et un certain Smack. Ils étaient plus sympathiques que l'autre grognon en face de moi. Si il avait des missiles dans les yeux, je serais morte depuis longtemps, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Raaaahh je sais pas quoi dire. J'observe mes jambes dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe. Je sais pas moi. Elles pourraient soudainement se mettre à causer et me dire : "Tiens toi t'as perdu du poids" et à ce moment-là, je commencerais à paniquer parce que je suis aussi plate qu'une planche à pain que ce soit au niveau du poids ou de la poitrine. ... Je m'ennuie. Je connais personne sur le bateau mise à part Octo et Tiger. Je peux pas aller voir ce dernier en lui disant : "Hey, salut mon vieux alors bien ou bien aujourd'hui ? Ouais, je sais le temps est pas beau. Il risque de pleuvoir. Tiens, tu voudrais pas qu'on chante "Dansons la capucine" ? ". Faut que je cause à quelqu'un n'importe qui sinon je vais devenir folle. Alors voyons voir, à ma gauche j'ai Macro et celui-ci est en train de papoter avec deux gars qui me font peur avec leurs tronches. C'est non direct. Le type en face de moi, hum, nnnaaaannnnn il est bien trop aimable et puis son regard a changé. C'est plus des missiles qu'il a dans les yeux mais des rayons lasers comme les Pacifistas et l'amiral Kizaru. Il me reste plus que la personne à ma droite. J'ai nommé Smack. Comment pourrais-je débuter la conversation. "T'as une belle peau bleue, tu sais ? " ou alors "Comme tu as une bouche avancée par rapport aux autres, est ce que ça veut dire que tu as plus de dents ou que tu as un œsophage plus grand ?"

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes, Chu ?

\- Je peux plus regarder où je veux maintenant ?

\- Si mais tu me fixes depuis cinq bonnes minutes alors

\- Je réfléchissais à comment commencer la conversation sachant que mon voisin de gauche papote et que celui de devant me veut ma mort. Et malheureusement mes pieds et mes jambes ne parlent pas encore. Il ne reste donc plus que toi pour parler.

\- Tu parles à tes pieds ? Chu

\- Ouais quelques fois quand je m'ennuie mais ça ne vaut pas les gens à l'intérieur de mon crâne

J'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'est retourné et a fait style qu'il me connaissait pas. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?


	4. Chapter 2 Partie 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^. On rentre petit à petit dans l'action avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Sur ceux, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2 Partie 2 : Arlong, le méchant requin

Mon voisin de droite m'ignore mais totalement. J'ai dû le choquer. Bonjour l'image que je donne aux humains. Mwahahhaha, je m'en fous royalement puisque j'en suis pas une. Je suis sadique à mes heures perdues, vous ne le saviez pas ? Et bien maintenant si. Bref, je vais vous laisser petites voix dans ma tête et je vais me concentrer sur "Grincheux Arlong premier du nom". Celui-ci continuait de me fixer.

\- Oh Arlong, comme vous avez de grands yeux commençais-je sans m'en rendre compte

\- Laisse-moi, sale gamine.

\- Oh Arlong, comme vous avez un grand nez

\- M'énerve pas l'humaine !

\- Oh Arlong, comme vous avez de grandes dents.

\- C'est pour mieux te bouffer ! hurla-t-il

\- SAUVE QUI PEUT criais-je en retour avant de sortir de la cuisine en courant.

ARGH, j'ai craqué psychologiquement. J'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Maintenant, il veut ma peau, le requin! Faut que je trouve un endroit pour me cacher mais où ? Je suis arrivée qu'hier soir et c'est à peine si je connais le chemin de la cuisine et de ma cabine. Réfléchis, où est-ce que je pourrais aller ? OH, je sais ! Je vais aller dans la caisse où je suis arrivée. C'est une trop bonne idée. En plus, je suis pas très loin, si je m'en souviens bien. Il faut que je me dépêche, plus que quelques mètres, ... plus que quelques centimètres, me voici devant la salle et ... C'EST FERMER ! QUI A OSE ? Sésame, ouvres toi, nom de diou ! Je vais me faire le tuer. Ah ! En parlant du loup (?) le voilà qui arrive. J'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir atteindre qu'il soit pile derrière moi et l'esquiver. Respire. A la une, à la deux, à la trois et HOP salto arrière pendant qu'Arlong fonce telle une torpille sur la porte. Si je n'étais pas en danger de mort, je me jetterais des roses.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ... balbutia t-il

C'est le bon moment pour filer, à la revoyure mon ami. Je crois que c'est aussi pile le bon moment pour me trouvée une vraie cachette. Je crois en avoir trouver une, hi hi hi. Il ne pensera jamais à me chercher en haut du mât, j'ai raison ?

(en haut du mât)

Me voici dans mon endroit où je suis hyper bien cachée. La preuve, tout l'équipage est en train de me ne me trouverez jamais nyark nyark nyark. J'ai pas envie d'en sortir rien que pour vous embêtez. Je suis tellement bien ici. Roh aller c'est décidé, ça sera ma nouvelle maison. J'installerais une chambre pour moi toute seule, une cuisine/salle à manger/salon, une salle de bain, une salle pour mettre tous mes livres, un bureau pour que je puisse dessiner au calme et à la place de Jimbei qui se trouve pile en face, j'installerais un étendoir.

\- T'es pas d'accord ? Commençais-je

\- Euh pour faire quoi ?

\- Bah pour un fil à linge là où tu te trouves

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais j'ai peur qu'ils s'envolent avec le vent si tu veux mon avis personnel

\- C'est pas faux, mon ami.

\- Ah au fait, je sais pas si tu t'en rends mais ça fait 2 heures qu'on te cherche.

\- Tant que ça ? Vous êtes vraiment pas doué. Faudra vous entraîner les gars.

\- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès d'Arlong s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avant de m'attraper pour me sortir de ma cachette.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, il a pas arrêté de me fixer pendant le repas attendant le bon moment pour me tuer avec ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas le chercher

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Tu diras ça au boss

\- MARINE !

\- Change pas de sujet

\- IL Y A LA MARINE DEVANT

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Paniqua-t-il

On avait un navire de la Marine pile devant. Jimbei se dépêcha de prévenir l'ensemble de l'équipage du haut du mât. Arrivée sur le pont, il me lâcha et se prépara à l'attaque. On me donna un sabre ainsi qu'un pistolet. Avant que je ne dise quoi que se soit, tous les hommes-poissons avaient plongé dans l'eau. J'étais désormais seule. Ne sachant point quoi faire, je m'approchai de la rambarde à pas léger. Si je saute dans l'eau et je coulerais vite plus que n'importe qui. Il faut que je reste là et que je snipe tous les soldats ennemis. Je pourrais aussi m'asseoir et attendre mes compagnons. Mais si je fais ça, l'équipage risque de ne pas apprécier, ce que je pourrais comprendre. J'aurais beau tout leur expliquer. Ils me feront la tête tous autant qu'ils sont, même Smack !

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par des bruits. Certains soldats avaient profité du fait, selon eux, que tous les pirates du Soleil étaient partis de leur navire sauf que BIBI, c'est-à-dire, moi était restée. Ils furent sacrément surpris. Je n'avais désormais plus le choix. Je lâchai les armes et fonçai sur le soldat pile en face de moi. Je lui envoyai un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac, le mettant à genoux. Les autres commencèrent à tirer sur-le-champ. Je me baissai pour éviter les balles. Je fonçais vers l'un d'entre eux et lui envoyai un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il n'en restait plus que huit. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir utiliser mon fruit du démon. Je fis sortir des ronces de mon poignée et les fit grandir de tel sorte qu'elles s'enroulent autour du cou de mes ennemies. Une fois chose faite, je les envoyai tous à l'eau. Malheureusement l'un d'entre eux réussit à passer à travers. Je fis la même action que tout à l'heure mais avec mes deux mains ce qui fait que ma portée fut plus grande. Il esquiva et je fus pris au piège par ma propre attaque. En effet, mes ronces s'emmêlèrent et impossible pour moi de les défaire. I'm genius. Le soldat sortit son sabre et courra vers moi, prêt à m'attaquer. Une idée me vient en tête, je fis sortir des ronces mais par derrière cette fois-ci pour pouvoir l'attraper. Il ne remarqua rien, ce qui facilita drôlement les choses. J'attendis patiemment qu'il soit pile à ma portée pour lui envoyer le paquet de nœuds dont il était responsable. Il se prit le tout en pleins en pleine face. J'enchaînai direct avec mes ronces au sol, celles-ci lui attrapèrent les pieds pour l'empêcher de bouger puis elles lui prirent le cou. Je pris une pose, genre genoux pliés, main gauche sur la hanche et main droite devant le visage et lui annonçai : "Echec et Mat" avant de lui faire un Chokeslam **[prise de catch qui consiste à prendre l'adversaire par le cou, pour ensuite le soulever et le projeter violemment au sol sur le dos] **Il perdit toute suite connaissance.

J'attendis l'équipage sur un tonneau. J'avais les bras croisés sur mes genoux pliés, eux aussi croisés. Il me manquait plus qu'un jus de fruit et le tout aurait été parfait. Il faut aussi que je trouve une explication plausible à tout le bazar que j'ai mis. A cause de l'utilisation de mon pouvoir, il y a pleins de trous sur le pont et les rambardes ont été quelques peu abîmés à cause des soldats que j'ai envoyés faire trempette. Ah la, la, pour me remettre de tout ça, je mangerais bien une pomme, moi.


End file.
